


FFVII Oneshots

by Megitsune_chan



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemons, Multi, NSFW, Reader Insert, Shameless, Smut, h word thoughts, just wanna fuck all the turks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megitsune_chan/pseuds/Megitsune_chan
Summary: A compilation of fluff, smut, and anything else. Requests are welcome. All stories are reader insert.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Reader, Aerith Gainsborough/Reader, Elena (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Reno (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader, Rude (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Rufus Shinra & Reader, Tseng (Compilation of FFVII) & Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Boss: Rufus

What a day.

I grab a beer and collapse onto my couch, hanging one leg over the edge. I pull my tie off and throw it on my otherwise immaculate floor. 

I knew what I was signing up for when I joined. Being a Turk is a tough job and you get handed a lot of shit that should really be somebody else's problem. I knew that and still today rattled me. I was glad to just be home already so I could decompress.

I guess really I was just frustrated. Today's mission was run by Rufus himself. Tseng kind of took a backseat which was funny to watch. Rufus was... appealing to watch. He's so tall, and he walks with such confidence. I made a joke off hand, and I swear he actually smirked at me. Gods, it was hot. 

Yeah, frustrated was a pretty good word to describe what I was feeling. Not the only word, but a good word.

My phone buzzes in my pocket. I fish it out and see who's calling.

Speak of the devil.

"Good evening, Mr. President."

"Good evening, (F/N). I have some notes about today's mission I'd like to go over with you. Do you have a moment to come to my office?" 

As if I don't know that "do you have a moment" translates to "I'm your boss and I'm summoning you, so you should come right away". 

"Of course. I'll be there immediately." 

We disconnect. I put my beer down and grab my tie.

Within 20 minutes I'm in Rufus's office. 

"I apologize for making you wait, sir." I ran so hard I'm out of breath.

Rufus Shinra is seated behind his desk.

"Did you run here?"

"Yes, sir."

"You were already at home when I called you." It isn't a question.

"That's correct, sir." 

He raises a blond eyebrow and leans forward, resting his chin on the top of his left hand, his elbow propped onto his desk.

"I'm impressed by your loyalty." 

"Just doing my job." 

It's not like I'm ever really completely off duty. Not in this line of work. If Rufus called me at 3am for a job, I'd have to answer. The thought of ever receiving a phone call at that time, even theoretically, starts to send my mind somewhere it shouldn't go when thinking about my boss. I push the thoughts away.

"Am I early?" I ask.

"No. Actually the others won't be joining us." He stands.

"Oh."

That's odd. Why just me?

"Come with me." He walks towards the door and I follow.

I don't ask any more questions as I follow him to the elevator. I don't ask questions when we exit the elevator, and I still don't ask questions when we head to his living quarters. It's not his real home, it's a suite of rooms that act as a home away from home. We have them too, as Turks. But on a much smaller scale.

He lets us into the penthouse and I gasp at the opulence. Of course I knew it would be grand but wow. Rufus walks through the place like he barely sees it. I guess he's used to it though. 

"Would you like something to drink as we go over the notes? Some wine, perhaps?" 

"About that. I thought you wanted to speak to me in your office. Did I misunderstand?" 

"I would like to speak to you in my office. My notes are in my private office." 

He walks to his gleaming kitchen that looks like it's never been used. He opens a door. It's a wine cellar.

"You know, I think I would love a glass of wine. If that's all right?" 

He chuckles quietly.

"Of course." 

He selects a bottle and opens it expertly, pouring two glasses. 

From there, he leads me to his office. 

I sit down in the chair facing his desk, holding my glass. I'm not sure if I should drink or wait.

Rufus sits down and rifles through a small sheaf of papers, selecting the one he's looking for.

He starts to read off some observations about the mission, and gives comments and insight on what I did. It's like working any other job and getting a performance review from your boss, except this is high level, there's wine and he's criminally attractive. 

I start to twirl my glass in my hand, watching the liquid swirl.

"Am I boring you?" He asks.

"No, of course not, sir." 

"You are allowed to drink that, you know." He says.

"Oh, right." I take a sip.

It's like nothing I've ever tasted. It's crisp, sweet, and the perfect temperature. It's like drinking an autumn day. I look at the glass appreciatively, and then back at Rufus who has yet to continue the review. He's watching me intently.

"This wasn't poisoned, was it?" I ask jokingly.

"I dare hope not." He responds with a smirk.

"So, overall, I'm doing all right? Is that the gist of it?" I ask.

"Overall, you're doing exceptionally. I have my eye on you." 

I have my eye on you.

My spine tingles.

"Just one eye?" 

He laughs, a rare sound. I find I could listen to it all day. Rufus Shinra laughing is a sentence that didn't even make sense in my head before I heard the sound.

"Maybe both." He responds.

My eyes focus on his over the rim of my glass as I take another sip.

He lifts his glass and drinks as well, refusing to break eye contact. I feel my cheeks begin to flush with the drink.

"It's quite warm in here. Are you comfortable?" He asks.

"I suppose it is warm." I'm not sure if it is or if it's the power of suggestion.

"We should remedy that." He says, standing and shedding his coat. He drapes it over a coat rack by the window. 

I take off my suit jacket as well.

"Let me take that for you." He offers graciously, hand extended.

I walk closer and hand it to him, without thinking. Really I should be the one taking his coat. I work for him, after all. 

"I disturbed you when you were off the clock. You don't need the tie, you won't be penalized for breaking dress code. You should be comfortable. This is a casual meeting." 

Everything he says makes perfect sense in my mind right now.

I move my hands to my tie to undo it.

"Here, allow me." 

He reaches out and grabs the end of the tie, tugging me closer. He slowly undoes it, slipping it away and hanging it on the coat rack. We're somehow only inches apart now.

"Is that better?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

"Yes sir." 

He smirks again.

"Good girl." 

My heart beat speeds up and I can feel myself getting wet. My brain is screaming at me but I'm not listening. 

"Do you like it when I praise you?" 

He runs his fingers through a few strands of my hair.

I nod my head. I'm close enough to see the different, small flecks of color around the blue in his irises and I can't think straight.

"Is that the way I should be addressed?" He asks.

His hand tightens on the strands he's holding and he pulls firmly, but not harshly. It's enough to get my attention. I gasp.

"No, sir." 

"I didn't think so." He takes a step forward and I involuntarily move back. He does this until I'm backed up against his desk. I brace my hands on his desk. 

"I did call you here to review your performance. I believe I may be getting away from myself." He tells me, his eyes cast downward.

I think he's fearing being seen as his father. Someone who uses anyone for instant gratification. Someone who uses someone in the moment and then casts them aside and forgets them. Even if it's detrimental to his illegitimate offspring that is a byproduct of his lust. 

"I'm a Turk. I'm at your command. Sir." 

At this, his eyes come up.

"I won't command you to demean yourself for my own selfish gratitude." His hand ghosts over my cheek before cupping it gently.

"It's only demeaning if you decide to forget about it." I want him so badly, I'm starting to throb. I want to touch him but I'm afraid he'll recoil from it. I'm afraid to push too hard. He's already just on the verge of changing his mind. He's looking deeply into my eyes, but I don't know what he's searching for. Reassurance? 

"Rufus..." I say quietly, testing it out. I've only ever addressed him as "Mr. President" or "sir", never personally.

"Yes?" He responds immediately. He doesn't wait to see what I will or won't say. And he doesn't reprimand me for my impudence. He presses his lips to mine and his other hand goes to my waist. Yes, oh gods, yes. 

He leans further into me, putting a knee between mine, coaxing my legs open. Not that it takes much.

He sweeps an arm across the top of his desk, knocking everything onto the floor without breaking his lips from mine. It's like he has a hunger that's never been sated. I'm leaned back onto the desk, Rufus above me. He grinds his hips into mine, and mine rise up to meet them. I can feel how hard he is.

Rufus picks me up and takes a few steps back before sitting in his chair, with me in his lap, straddling him. Facing him. He unbuttons my shirt, exposing my lacy black bra. 

"Hmm, I like this." He eyes it appreciatively. There's a tiny black bow between the cups.

"You like black lace?" I ask. 

"Indeed." He nips at the skin above the bow and I shiver.

The shirt is completely unbuttoned now. Rufus slides the sleeves down my arms and drops the shirt on the floor. He leans back in his chair and undoes his own tie, dropping it as well. The fingerless gloves come off, and then he begins unbuttoning his own shirt, again never breaking eye contact. I put my hands over his to stop them.

"I should be doing that." 

His brows raise but he doesn't refuse. He leans his head against the headrest and smirks. I carry on unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way. When it's opened completely, I run my nails down his chest, softly. I hear him sigh beneath my hands, goosebumps breaking out across his skin. His hands come up to rub circles on my lower back. His hands are so large, they cover a lot of skin very quickly. The feeling sends a surge of serotonin to my brain. His hands continue up my back and into my hair. They gently massage my head and I realize my eyes are closed and I'm tipping my head back. I look down at him through my lashes. 

Rufus's eyes are hooded and dark with desire, pupils expanded. 

"I could make you my wife. You could own 50 percent of this company." 

I laugh.

"I wouldn't make any promises. We haven't even gotten to the sex yet." I say.

"Ready when you are."

He finally unbuttons my pants and I stand to slide them off. I place my hands on my panties to slide those off as well but he stops me.

"I want to look at you."

So I stand there for a moment and watch him take me in, appreciating the matching black lace underwear. He sheds his own pants and underwear. I see his hard length spring out of his boxers and I'm slightly surprised. He sees where my eyes are and he smirks. He holds a hand out to me and I walk towards him. He puts his hands on my waist and leans forward to kiss his way down my torso, sliding my panties to the floor as he does so. His fingers find their way between my legs.

"I see you're ready too. Shall we skip the foreplay?"

I start to tell him yes, but he speaks again.

"You seem to be rather enjoying this and I would hate to disappoint you. On second thought, maybe I should tease you a bit longer." 

I moan in response, hands on his strong shoulders.

He watches with interest before pulling me back onto his lap. His hand comes up to clasp the back of my neck and pull me down to kiss him. My hands go to his face, cupping it. His free hand is rubbing my thigh, gently up and down, before resting on my ass. He grinds his hips upward and I'm throbbing again.

Rufus unclasps my bra and reaches for my breasts, rubbing them and playing with my nipples. He's grinding up against me, teasing my entrance. My head leans back and my eyes close.

"Look at me." He commands.

And I do. He thrusts into me and I gasp. He's smirking. He pauses to give me a second to adjust. When I begin to squirm on top of him, rocking my hips, he picks up the pace once more. He's thrusting from beneath me, hitting my spot at the perfect angle. His hands travel up my torso and capture my throat. I put my hands over his to keep them there. 

His thrusts become quicker, messier. I'm moaning and panting. I want to cum quickly but I also don't want it to be over. Rufus is starting to pant a little as well. His hair is still too perfect and in place somehow, so I run my hands through it just to mess it up. His eyes close for a moment, enjoying the touch. 

He grabs my hand suddenly and nips at the sensitive skin on the inside of my wrist. The look he's giving me from the corner of his eye is all heat and darkness. I stroke his cheek with the hand he's holding and his expression softens.

"Cum for me."

I reach down to further stimulate myself and push me over the edge into climax. Rufus's eyes dart down to watch me, and then flicker back up. 

My head tilts back once more as a wave of pleasure overcomes me and my hips slow down, gently riding it out. I look back down at Rufus and he looks like he's close too. He pulls out quickly and orgasms, cum hitting my stomach, some of it running down his shaft. 

He pulls me forward to kiss me, and we're both out of breath. 

......

Much later we're laying on his bed, underneath his charcoal grey sheets and duvet, both on our sides facing each other. I reach out to brush my fingers through his silky hair and off of his face, something I never in a million years thought I'd be doing. Rufus closes his eyes.

I'm second guessing myself wondering even after how intimate we just were earlier, if I should be touching him so carelessly. His voice breaks through my thoughts.

"I believe this is a first. I can't recall ever allowing a woman to caress my hair." He says with a small laugh. "I think I like it."

It makes me laugh too. I trace my nails down the nape of his neck, his shoulder, his arm. And then I travel back up. Rufus's breathing evens out and I think I've put him to sleep and I'm not sure if I should stay or go.

His eyes open.

"My earlier offer stands." He says, catching a piece of my own hair and twining it around his finger.

"Which offer is that?" But I remember as soon as the words leave my mouth.

I could make you my wife. You could own 50 percent of this company.

The realization must have shown on my face because he smiles in genuine amusement. 

Rufus pulls me to his chest and kisses me deeply.

"You can give me your answer after I've thoroughly pleasured you once more." 

He flips me onto my back and wastes no time.


	2. Refreshment: Aerith

The sun was really beating down when I stepped out of the Leaf House. I had spent most of the morning there but I had to get to work and soon. I get as far as about two steps when I almost collide with someone.

"Oh! Sorry, I couldn't see you around all of these flowers. You wouldn't mind giving me a hand, would you?" She says.

I really can't say no as she peeks around the massive pile in her arms.

"Sure, let me help you." I grab as much as I can and we bring them inside.

She sets them down and wipes a bead of sweat from her forehead. 

"Thanks for helping! I'm Aerith, by the way."

Aerith. I've heard that name before around here. A lot, actually. She helps out pretty much everyone.

"Nice to meet you. I'm F/N." 

She repeats my name as she smiles, like she's committing it to memory. Her eyes glitter. She's really pretty.

I feel myself sweating too, so I step in front of the fan to cool off.

"It's a hot day today. Hey, I know! As a thank you, why don't you let me pay you back with some homemade rose lemonade?" 

"That sounds amazing, but I have to get to work soon." I tell her. I hate the words before I even finish speaking, afraid of her smile disappearing. She surprises me though.

She leans in like she's about to tell me a secret.

"It won't take long, I promise. Come on!" She takes my hand and leads me out the door.

She drops my hand when we step outside and beckons me to keep following. We go up a path that's partially shaded from the overbearing sun. A breeze comes but it's gone before I can enjoy it. A flock of birds lift off from their perch nearby, startling me with their abrupt departure. I stop walking to watch their arc across the cloudless sky.

"It's not much farther, we're almost there." She says from a few feet ahead of me.

I nod my head and try to keep up.

When the path opens up, I'm in awe. Flowers all around. A waterfall, and more flowers still. It's much cooler here, being surrounded by the water. I could stare for hours. 

She's watching me take it all in, amusement alight in her face. 

"Well, this is it! That's my house over there." She points and my eyes follow. The house is cute and right at home within this scenery.

I follow her to the house, taking in as many details as I can. I want to remember everything forever. 

Her worn boots hit the first step to her porch and the door swings open with a small creak.

"Aerith! You're home. Welcome back. Who's your friend?" 

Aerith introduces me to her mother who seems pleasant enough. I look around the home and note the pictures that must be Aerith as a child, more flowers, and a grocery list on the fridge.

"Please, have a seat. Make yourself at home. I have a roast in the oven, you're welcome to eat with us and stay as long as you like." Elmyra says.

Aerith giggles from behind her mom. 

"Yes, you must! You have to stay and try her cooking, it's the best!" 

"I'd love to, but..." before I get the sentence out, my phone rings. It's a short phone call.

"Actually, it looks like my schedule just opened up for today." I say.

"Really? What happened?" Aerith calls over her shoulder, busy making the lemonade.

"The small shop I work at has been robbed. Again. They're investigating. Second time this week." I say.

"Oh, that's so awful. Who would do such a thing?" Elmyra comments.

"People are desperate here. I don't like it, but maybe someone needed to feed their family." I say. 

My mind is years away, thinking of the little brother I couldn't take care of. I had tried my best to be parents to both of us even though I wasn't even a teenager yet. But he had still fallen ill and passed away. Maybe that's why I volunteered at the Leaf House. To alleviate some of that guilt and do some good for kids who were still here.

"A shop, huh? What kind of shop is it?" Aerith asks as she approaches the table, glasses in hand.

"A materia shop. It's pretty small." 

I lock eyes with Elmyra who had been watching me as I relived old memories in my head. She drops her gaze, guilty. 

Aerith takes a seat at the table with us and takes a sip of her lemonade. I look at the glass, curious about what rose lemonade would taste like. It seems fancy to me. Condensation beads on the outside of the glass before sliding down and dropping onto the table. The ice clinks, settling into the glass. I can smell the rose. 

I take a sip too and immediately feel refreshed as the sweet liquid hits my throat. 

"That's really good!" 

Aerith smiles again.

"I'm so glad you like it!" 

I'm smiling too, probably like a fool but I can't help it. This feels so cozy. I had always wondered what a real home would feel like, and this seemed pretty close. 

"Do you wanna see the garden after this?" She asks.

"Sure!" 

We finish our lemonades and head back into the heat. Aerith shows me her garden, but it's more like a small field. The flowers are everywhere. Butterflies flirt around from flower to flower. We go up to the small overlook. I lay down in the flowers.

Aerith sits beside me, tucking her legs under her. I look up at the blue sky but it's too bright. I close my eyes and inhale the soft scent of the surrounding blooms. The breeze coming off of the water is so nice. I sigh, feeling relaxed. Aerith lifts a few pieces of my hair and idly begins to braid it, humming a familiar tune. It feels like I'm in a dream. I make a mental note to pick up some materia for Aerith the next time I'm at work. Something that matches her eyes. I doze off.

Aerith gently wakes me. She's propped my head onto her lap as she finished braiding, threading flowers through my hair. I can't see it, but I tenderly touch the plaits and feel the silken petals there. 

"You look like a princess!" She tells me. 

I laugh. 

The sun is sinking lower in the sky, not quite time for sunset, but close.

"I should be going, I've definitely overstayed." 

"Are you sure you can't stay longer? You didn't get to eat." Her delicate brows furrow with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks! But next time for sure, okay?" 

She doesn't seem too convinced but she doesn't push. She just says, "if you're sure" and let's it go.

She walks me up the path and we wave goodbye to each other, smiling. I commit the sight to memory.

I feel a small pang in my chest as I get the feeling I may never see her again.


	3. Control: Tseng

Clothes are on the floor, some are his and some are mine. There's no sound in the apartment except the sounds coming from the bedroom. 

I'm panting softly, bouncing on his cock. My hands are on his chest, a light sheen of sweat covering it.

"Do it." Tseng says.

I hesitate for a second. Not because it's the first time he's asked. I know what he wants, but it takes me by surprise nonetheless, knowing as tightly wound as he is, he welcomes the pain. I suppose it helps him release though. So, I give him what he wants.

I smack him across the face.

"Do it again." Tseng commands.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Do it!"

I smack him again, hard.

He's a man that always needs to be in control. The leader of the Turks, the no-nonsense right hand man of Rufus Shinra himself. He's not a man to be dominated. Even in this scenario, he's the one giving directions.

His short fingernails dig into my hips leaving half moon imprints. One hand comes away to smack me hard on the backside. I look down at him itching to run my fingers through those long, silky strands. I reach out a hand to do just that.

Tseng grabs my hand just before I reach his hair. His eyes are devious.

"Did I say you could do that?" He asks.

I don't have time to respond. He flips us over so he's on top of me, hands pinning down my wrists. His lips find my throat, taking small nips before stopping at my earlobe. He switches hold of one of my wrists so that they're being held with just one of his hands. His free hand goes down between us. He hasn't pulled out. Instead, he moves his hips agonizingly slow. I left out a soft sigh. His hand is caressing my clit gently. Clearly, he's not a man who has a problem finding it. 

My legs spread further, I'm staring him dead in his eyes as I moan, trying to beg him without words to pick up the pace. My brain isn't thinking in coherent sentences. He has the nerve to smile. He knows what I want but he won't oblige me until it's what he wants too.

"In due time." Is all he says.

He removes his hand, laying it down by the side of my face. His other hand takes a similar position, having released my wrist. His grip was tight, and I want to rub my wrists to ease the soreness but I don't.

Ever so slowly, Tseng moves the full length of himself into me. He pauses, pulls all the way out, looks down at his completely soaked shaft, then brings his eyes back up to mine before doing it again. He repeats this slow dance a few times, thrusting just a little bit harder each time. He doesn't go any faster, just harder. I can't catch my breath. My fists are balling into the sheets and all I can do is moan out how good it feels.

"You want it faster." He isn't asking me, he's telling me.

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I want it faster!" I can barely get the words out.

Immediately, Tseng is slamming himself into me with such force and speed that I think the bed frame is going to shatter. All I can do is look at Tseng's beautiful face as I feel a leg begin to tremble. Tseng leans down and kisses me, sliding a hand under my ass as he does. He pulls my hips roughly up to meet his and match his thrusts. I feel my toes curl involuntarily. Tseng moves his hand over my thigh until it's hooked under my knee. He pulls my leg around his waist and adjusts his hips to a slightly different angle. 

My hands come up from their spot where they've wrinkled the crisp sheets to run up his back. Tseng in a suit is hot, but Tseng with an unhindered view of his muscles is even better. I drag my nails up his back and then back down. I dig them into his shoulders. I hope I draw blood. I hear a small grunt escape him. He lets out a short laugh.

"If you're going to hurt me, do it better. You know I like it rough." He challenges me.

I dig my nails in harder and this time I do feel blood.

Tseng moans.

I bring my nails down further, just as hard as before. His eyes are closing, his perfect brows are furrowing. He's trying to concentrate on not blowing his load just yet.

His eyes open and focus on me. Two fiery prisms burning into my soul. 

"Again. Harder." He says.

He really does enjoy the pain.

I do what he says. His back is going to be a sore mess tomorrow. 

Tseng's hair is sliding from around his shoulder, tickling me. I push the strands away, also reaching up to gently move the strands that have fallen into his face. He turns his head slightly and places a kiss into the palm of my hand. Warmth floods my chest. 

Tseng decides it's time to change positions again. He pushes my knees practically to my chest and slows his thrusts. He must be getting tired, we've been at it a while now. He's still giving it to me hard, but not as fast. I can't complain, it feels just as good. 

I'm starting to feel delightfully sore myself but I don't care. My hands go back into the sheets, grabbing at them. 

Tseng brings both of my legs back down and settles them around his waist. It's then that he increases speed again. He doesn't want me to get used to any one position because he wants my orgasm to come when he says so. I know his game.

The pressure starts to build anyway. I writhe and squirm underneath him. The sheets are starting to feel damp around me. My brain is in a fog of ecstasy, my breathing is ragged. I try to swallow but my mouth feels dry. 

"I know you're almost there. I am too. My gods, you're so beautiful like this when you're underneath me." Tseng is panting too now.

He leans down and crashes his lips against mine, restraint gone as his climax hits. 

My thighs tighten around him as I hit my peak as well. Tseng is still moving against me as he releases deep inside of me. 

After a moment, his movements still as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls out and after a second I feel his seed leak out from me. Tseng watches with eyes still full of desire.

"You're still sure this is okay?" He asks.

Dominant or not, he doesn't cross boundaries.

"Yes, we talked about this at dinner. And it's a little late to ask me now." 

Tseng's brows knit, not enjoying feeling even a hint of scolding.

"I'm aware. I just thought I should ask out of consideration." 

He rolls away to lay beside me on his back. I sit up.

"Thank you for being considerate. But I want you to cum inside of me several more times." 

His brows raise.

"Several? That could take a while." 

"We have all night." 

A smile graces his lips as he agrees.

"Allow me a few moments and we can get started."

I lay back down and close my eyes.

"I didn't say I would allow you to rest in the meantime." Tseng says, reaching for my hand.

He places it on his still hard member, still slick with my juices and wraps my fingers around it. I pump him slowly a few times before deciding to use my mouth.

Tseng moans and his hips buck. His hand takes a handful of my hair, holding it away from my face. His hips continue moving as I work my hand while I suck. His other hand is rubbing circles into my shoulders. Before long, it joins his other hand in holding my hair. I let off of his throbbing cock with a wet pop. 

"I thought you needed a few moments?" I ask.

"This is a few moments." He tells me with a fiendish glint in his eyes. "Why don't you take tomorrow off? I imagine you're going to have a difficult time walking into work after we're through here."

"Challenge accepted." 

......

"Why are you sitting like that? Are you hurt?" Elena pesters me bright and early as soon as I take my seat beside her.

"Sitting like what?" I wince.

"Like that. Like you fell on your butt or something."

"I don't know, Elena. Maybe I did fall on my butt." I say.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I hope it feels better. Hey, is it just me or does Tseng seem more relaxed this morning than usual?" She whispers the last part as Reno and Rude file into the room. 

"Dunno, haven't noticed." I respond before turning toward the guys to greet them. 

I look up and am met with cool dark eyes looking back at me.

Reno whistles.

"Someone's in trouble! And it's not me, for once."

I know tonight is going to be another long night.


	4. Onsen: Elena

I fan myself with a hand, not that it does much good. I'm chest deep in hot, steaming water. I lean my head back and inhale, before letting it out slowly.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Elena says from beside me. 

Her skin is flushed from the hot water of the onsen. Drops of sweat are beading on her neck and shoulders, sliding down until they meet the water's surface.

"Yeah, this is nice. It feels like my soul is leaving my body."

She laughs.

"The water isn't that hot." She playfully scolds. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. One of the strands that's longer than the rest. I thought it would be weird being naked in a bath with her but it's not bad. 

Elena turns toward me, she lays her arms on the edge and rests her head on them, face turned towards me.

"I wonder what the guys are doing." She muses out loud.

"Probably coming up with a way to try and spy on us."

"Those pervs! THEY'D BETTER NOT BE!" she yells the last part and there's audible scrambling from the other side of the stone wall, and some loud whispering. I can just imagine Tseng rolling his eyes and sighing. Probably not the vacation he had in mind.

I lean my head back and steal a glance over at Elena. She's looking off into the distance, head still leaned on her arms. Her brown eyes are soft and unfocused and I wonder what she's thinking about. She catches me looking at her. She smiles.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I spaced out there, for a minute." 

I smile too before closing my eyes. 

"What do you want to do after this?" She asks after a minute of silence.

I open my eyes again and peer over at her. She's drawing circles into the water with her index finger, not looking at me.

"Hmm. I dunno, should we see if the guys want to get something to eat?" I ask her.

She sighs.

"Maybe. We just spend so much time with them already. Isn't there any girl stuff you want to do while we're here? Shopping, maybe? Get our nails painted?"

"Hey, you don't think the guys want manicures too?" I laugh.

"Maybe Rude does. He seems like he takes good care of himself." She says.

I laugh at this because I can see it too.

"Maybe there's something on our tv we can watch." I suggest.

We're rooming together at this small hotel since we're the only girls. Reno and Rude are sharing a room, which Reno very loudly protested, while Tseng has his own room. 

Our room has a private outdoor onsen, the one next to us is also outdoor and private, but it's connected to Tseng's room. Reno somehow convinced Tseng to let him and Rude use it as well since their room doesn't have one. The rambunctious sounds from the other side of the wall have noticeably quieted down.

"Or maybe we can take a nap." Elena says.

I yawn.

"Not a bad idea." 

Elena sits up, arching her back as she stretches her arms over her head.

My eyes involuntarily go to her chest. I can't help but watch the water droplets slide down the tops of her breasts. I look away before she notices. 

"Well, I'm ready to head inside. I could probably fall asleep, this water feels so good!" She smiles.

On impulse, I lean forward the minimal amount of space between us and press my lips to hers. They're soft and warm. I pull away.

"Uh, um... F/N? Excuse my language but what the hell was that?" She's getting flustered, her already flushed skin becoming bright red.

"Sorry, impulse."

I barely look at her, I start to get up.

"Hey wait! Shouldn't we talk about this? I mean, that was just out of nowhere. And I mean, no offense, but I like boys... I just think that—"

I cut her off.

"Elena, like I said, it was an impulse. Sorry about it." 

I know I'm not really sorry though.

"Well... maybe we should talk about it anyway." She says quietly. She covers her chest self consciously.

I sigh and sit back down.

"You can't just go around kissing whoever you want."

"Why not? I kiss Reno all the time. I even kissed Rude once because Reno said he didn't think I'd really do it." 

Her eyes get big.

"You kissed... ugh. Never mind." She shakes her head, clearly upset that I've had the gall to kiss BOTH of our partners.

"What can I say? It feels nice." I shrug.

Her eyes focus on the water.

"Did... did it feel nice when you kissed me?" She asks quietly. She starts to blush again.

Now I'm surprised.

"Yeah, it did." I admit.

Now she looks at me. 

"I wasn't expecting it before. Maybe you should try again." 

I'm shocked.

"Didn't you just say you like boys?" I ask.

"Well, I do. But... I'm curious."

"Oh, is that what it is?" I laugh.

Her delicate eyebrows furrow at my playful mocking.

I look at her for a couple of seconds before giving into her request.

I lean over slowly, looking into her eyes. I can see her question there like she isn't sure. But she wants to try. I finally close my eyes and kiss her softly. She's ready this time.

She's surprisingly eager and I don't break the kiss this time. Her lips part so I slip in my tongue. Her hands find me and skim up my back, ghosting over my shoulder blades. I pull her closer and she climbs onto my lap without hesitation. I run my hands from her back to her stomach and then up to her chest. 

Her hands explore me before lightly tracing my boobs. I get goosebumps from her touch. She gets braver and cups one in each hand, rubbing and kneading. My hands go down to her butt, enjoying the feel of her. 

I decide to see if she'll allow me to go further. I move a hand over her thigh and slowly my fingers trace their way up between her legs. I slide my finger inside of her and she gasps in surprise as her hips involuntarily buck. I look up at her. She nods her head.

This is okay.

So I continue to move the finger inside of her, watching her expression and becoming aroused myself. I slide another finger in and go faster. She begins to moan and squirm on top of me. I wonder if the guys can hear her too. I lean forward to take one of her perky nipples in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it, sucking it, gently biting it. 

Her moans get louder and I decide it's time to go inside.

We get out of the onsen, sliding the door closed behind us for privacy. We've barely dried off before we're on the bed. 

Elena is underneath me, legs spread. 

I crawl between her legs and line my mouth up with her entrance.

I slowly lick up and then down, teasing her. I feel her shudder. I can't believe she's really letting me do this.

I want to get down to it now though. I swirl my tongue around her clit, licking and sucking the sensitive spot. She moans and sighs. She moves her legs slightly, careful to open, not close them.

My hand travels up to a hip, and then over a little. Just enough to hold her in place. One of her hands floats down, grabbing at the sheets and then letting go. Her hand moves like she's searching for something, and my free hand moves up to meet it. She laces her fingers with mine. 

The hand that was previously holding her down, traces its way down so I can slide my fingers back inside of her as I had in the onsen. Her hips begin to move and I can feel how wet she is around my fingers. I pull my mouth away to give it a moments reprieve but keep moving my fingers. I look up to watch her body respond in a languid, passionate dance. She looks down at me through dark eyelashes. I move my thumb over her clit where my mouth had been and start rubbing circles there. I see her eyelids flutter as her eyes momentarily roll back. I lean down just enough to give her a soft nip and her hips jerk. 

Her puffs out a small laugh, barely able to catch her breath. 

"What about you?" She asks between pants.

"What about me?" I ask.

"You can't do all the work." She says.

"You must be feeling awfully brave." 

"Maybe for once." She responds.

She props herself up on her elbows and my fingers still. I pull them out and lick them clean. Her eyes follow, mesmerized. 

"What do I taste like?" She asks.

"Honey, sugar, teddy bears. Something too sweet for what we do." I tell her.

Her cheeks are flushed.

I sit up on my knees and lean forward over her. She watches with anticipation.

I close the distance once more and kiss her softly. Her lips are warm and inviting. I let her take the lead and explore my mouth, letting her taste herself. I let her decide when to break the kiss. She finally pulls away, breathless.

"Wow." She says.

"Yeah?" I ask, amused.

"Yeah." She laughs. "Hey, I meant what I said. You can't do all the work." She continues.

I feel my eyebrow raise. I roll over so I'm the one on my back now. 

She opens my legs and kneels between them.

Slowly, she presses kisses everywhere. Down my neck, my shoulder, over my collarbones, she kisses in between my breasts, massaging them with her hands, she runs her hands down my sides as she continues peppering my body with kisses. She continues down my torso, down my navel, down each thigh and back up until she's at my core. And then she tentatively kisses there too.

I drop my head back onto the soft, plush hotel pillow. I close my eyes. I can't see what she's doing but I can feel it.

Her tongue gently eases inside of me and toys with the soft flesh there. She nibbles at my folds, she sucks my clit. She teases me the same way I teased her. She inserts a finger, and then another. Her pace is slow. She wants to drag out the pleasure. 

My breathing is ragged. I open my eyes and look out of the window. Through the soft curtains I can see it's gotten dark already. I look down at Elena. Her eyes are closed like she's really into what she's doing.

"You are curious." I laugh.

She opens her eyes and they're dark and amused. She pauses as she smiles, before moving her mouth against me again.

I place a hand in her soft hair, running my fingers through the strands. I hear her make a small hmmm of pleasure at the touch. I cup a hand under her chin to pull her face up. She looks surprised.

"Come here." I say.

She obliges and climbs onto me. I kiss lean up to kiss her. We're tangled in each other, hands wandering. Two butterflies orbiting the same flower. Her hands are in my hair, she's kissing me deeply. I see stars in the darkness behind my eyelids. I roll us over so I'm on top of her again. I slide my hand down between her legs. This time I move my fingers faster and harder until I feel her cum.

She throws her head back with the intensity of her orgasm slamming through her. Her hips are moving and she's gasping for air. Her eyes settle on mine as she regains her breath, chest heaving. She smiles.

"It's your turn now."

Her slim fingers work quickly until I'm feeling a hot knot in the pit of my stomach. A storm of sensation waiting to be set free. Finally, it unravels. My back arches, and I bite my lip before letting out a moan I can't keep from escaping. My eyes meet Elena's.

"That was hot." She says.

I laugh, brushing damp strands of hair off of my face. She pulls her fingers out and rolls over beside me, so we're both on our backs looking up at the ceiling. 

I take a deep breath before exhaling, running a hand through my hair.

"I should take a shower." I say.

"Hmm. I should too, eventually." Elena says.

"Or you could just take one now." I say, getting up.

"Aren't you going to take one first?"

I arch an eyebrow at her, waiting for it to dawn on her. It finally does.

"Oh! Yeah, I should take one now, too." She slides off the bed, stretching her arms over her head.

I come around to her side of the bed and pull her into a kiss. We barely make it to the bathroom.


	5. Away Mission: Rude

I sigh as I shift my weight on the barstool.

"Got something on your cheek." 

I turn my eyes in the direction of the voice beside me. Rude is motioning toward my cheek so I quickly swipe a hand across it to wipe the spot. It comes away bloody. He hands me a cocktail napkin.

"Thanks." I say.

He grunts in response. 

I wipe the spot until I'm sure it's clean and then turn back to my drink. I'm enjoying the silence. This is one of the few missions where it's just Rude and I. The quiet is always comfortable.

Rude pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose before making a comment about the time.

"Yeah, it's getting late. Maybe it's time to call it a night." 

We're too far away from HQ to head back so we decided to book rooms nearby after our mission. We're in the bar lounge watching whatever comes across the tv on mute with captions. 

Rude agrees and pays our tab as we get up to leave. I stumble from my stool, but Rude's hand is under my arm before I lose my footing entirely. 

"Thanks."

Another grumble in response. It isn't mean spirited in any way, I know he's just a man of few words. 

The walk to our floor is short. Even though Rude's room is a couple of door down from mine, he walks me to mine first anyway. I hesitate, not ready to be alone.

"Um... Rude?" 

"Yes?"

"Can I... maybe stay in your room tonight?" 

I see his eyebrows shoot up before settling back into place like nothing happened.

"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea." He says finally.

"I don't want to be alone."

He sighs and readjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I'll take the couch." He says.

And with that, we head to his door.

He lets us into the room and takes off his tie, probably relieved to be rid of it. I shrug off my jacket. I notice Rude's eyes flicker to my chest when I unbutton the jacket and then politely look away, turning his back to me. 

Rude says he's going to the couch and heads into the adjacent part of the room that's divided by a thin wall. A thought occurs to me as I start to strip down. My sleeping clothes are in my own room.

I round the corner and see Rude making himself comfortable on the couch. 

"Hey Rude. I don't have anything to sleep in. Got something I can borrow?" I ask.

For the second time that night, I see his eyebrows practically shoot off of his head.

"Are you blushing? It's just underwear." I say.

He coughs into his fist.

"We're partners. You really mean to tell me you've never seen Reno naked?" I ask.

"No." He responds.

"Well it's not a big deal. My important stuff is covered. Unless I turn around. Wanna see?" 

"F/N." He intones in his deep voice. I know it's a warning tone. I get the message loud and clear.

"Okay, all right. Geez, I was just playing." 

Rude gets up nonetheless to grab a shirt for me.

He hands me a plain black shirt and I slide it on. It's definitely too big but it's comfortable.

He starts to go back to the couch. I catch his hand. He turns around, surprised.

"You don't have to stay on the couch, you know." My heart is thumping when I say it. I've never had romantic feelings for Rude, I just need comfort tonight for some reason. I think he realizes it. 

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yeah." I nod.

He tentatively moves to the other side of the bed, and starts to take off his gloves, his shades, and unbuttons his shirt. I sit on the edge of the bed and watch him undress.

"You're staring." He says without turning around.

"Sorry." I look away quickly, but not for long. I turn my eyes back toward him as he unbuckles his belt, unbuttons his pants and steps out of them. I realize everything he's taken off is neatly folded and laying in the chair beside the table. 

He shoots me a quick glance before sliding under the covers. I lift the corner of the comforter and do the same. He lays on his back and I wiggle over to put my head on his chest. He seems momentarily uncomfortable, but I'm sure he just has no idea what to do not having been in this situation with a coworker let alone a partner before. 

"Is this okay?" I ask him.

"Yes." He answers after a moment.

He finally relaxes enough to put his arm around me and I close my eyes. My heart is still going a million miles an hour. I peep my eyes open just to look at him before closing them again and putting my arm around him too. I trace my fingers up and down his side and he responds by rubbing circles between my shoulder blades with his thumb. I let out a small sigh and he continues rubbing my back, moving down. We continue on like that for a while longer, just massaging each other along whatever body parts we can easily reach. After sometime of this though, I let my hand slip downward until my fingers ghost over the large mass in Rude's boxers.

He says my name again in warning, softly, grabbing my hand and relocating it to his chest. I'm not finished though. I know there's only one way for me to unwind after the shit show of a mission we just had. 

I bring my thigh up and rub my leg between his legs.

Rude shifts his hips and grunts, but it's not in discomfort. I slip my hand out of his grasp and let it slowly travel down. I look up at him as I take my time, giving him plenty of time to stop me if he changes his mind. 

My hand dips under the waistband of his boxers and settles onto the warm thickness that gets rigid under my touch. I run my thumb over the tip. A small shudder runs through him. 

I lean up on one elbow to look down at him. I don't often get to see Rude without his signature shades. I want to watch the shift in his expression as I continue gently pumping him with my hand. He's trying to hold back quiet moans. 

I say his name quietly and his eyes focus on me with deep desire. Beneath me, his chest gently heaves with his panting. I lean down and kiss him and he eagerly returns it.

At this point his hands find me again. He turns so we're both on our sides, facing each other. He kisses me again, running his hand up and down my thigh. I wrap my leg around his waist. He doesn't miss a beat. He moves closer. I continue jerking him off, feeling his precum leak down his shaft. I rub it around his cock until it's nice and slick. And then I rub my hand over his balls, loving the feel of their fullness.

He hasn't even really touched me yet and I know I'm already ready to go. I take my hand off of his thick cock and slide my panties to the side. I grab hold of him again and tease my entrance with the head. He groans quietly. I'm wetter by the second. He slides in easily. I ease him the rest of the way in and take my hand away. He's got it from here. 

He starts moving against me gently at first, slowly. Letting me feel every sinful inch. My hand caresses his back, his hand is on my hip. 

I start to tell him how amazing it feels and that I want more of it. I tell him he doesn't need to be gentle with me.

"But I do." He says.

I know I must look confused. Instead of responding, he shifts until he's on top of me, missionary style. He rolls his hips like an expert, leaning over me to kiss my neck, my jawline, my lips. Rude isn't going to give me a rough fuck, he's going to make love. That's what he's trying to tell me.

He continues rolling his hips, grinding into me although a little faster now. I can't get enough of it and we keep at it for the better part of an hour. My hands are caressing him again, up and down his back. I spread my legs wider, making possibly the most lewd sounds I've ever heard from myself. I have a moment where I think I'm about to climax and my thighs squeeze around him. He's not ready to let me cum yet though, so he pauses for a few seconds.

We both catch our breath and then he moves inside of me again. I need to kiss him again, so I do. I can't stop myself from moaning into his mouth though. When we break the kiss, I ask him how I feel.

"Tight." He says.

"Yeah? Does it make you wanna cum?" I ask.

He's starting to lightly sweat. He nods his head, grunting softly.

I reach down to start rubbing my clit and I ask him where he wants to cum. He starts to give it to me harder, picking up the pace as he tells me he'll do it anywhere I want it. The deep purr of his voice makes me shiver.

"Right here." I trace a line across my chest with my opposite hand as I look up into his dark eyes. I'm magnetized, eyes glued to his. He tells me to get ready for it and a couple seconds later, my orgasm hits. I close my eyes and ride out the wave of pleasure, breathing hard. I open them again to be pierced by Rude's passionate stare. He grunts and pulls out suddenly, his load going up my stomach, not making it to my chest.

I swear under my breath. I can hardly believe I just slept with Rude and it was good. Like, good enough to do it again, good. 

He rolls away and off the bed, towards the bathroom. He emerges with a crisp towel to wipe me clean with. Afterward, he gets back into bed and collects me back into his arms. He rubs my back until we both fall asleep.


	6. Day Off: Rufus

I stand by the large windows, sipping my morning coffee. The rain has been steadily coming down for hours now, probably longer than I've been awake. The skyline over Midgar is bathed in grey. 

I take another glance at the morning skyline and another sip of the coffee in my mug that's now lukewarm. I hear a low sounding thrum coming from the vents as the heat kicks in. Rufus must be awake and adjusting my thermostat. 

As if summoned, I hear his socked feet softly padding across the carpeted floor. Our eyes meet in our reflections in the glass.

He comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me. He places a soft kiss to my temple. 

"Good morning." Rufus sleepily mumbles against my ear. The reverberation of his deep, groggy voice sends a small shiver through me.

"Morning." I answer.

I turn my head and see Rufus eyeing the clouds with disdain as if the very sky had disobeyed him and he was not pleased. I feel the side of my lips tug up in a smirk and turn my head to hide it. Not quickly enough though. Rufus sees me.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

"You look so angry at the sky." 

"Angry? Not quite. I'm not a fan of this weather but it's an excellent excuse for me to pull you back into bed with me." 

"Don't we both have to get to work?" I ask.

"No work today. Today you're all mine." His voice caresses my eardrums and sends my pulse racing. It's all he needs to lull me under his spell.

I smile up at him as I gaze tenderly into his eyes. I must look like such a fool, but I don't care. He's smiling back, albeit a bit more mischievously, and that's all that matters. 

He pulls away and I see he's wearing a rather thick sweater he wasn't wearing when I got out of bed. He sees me looking.

"I got cold." He says by way of answering my unspoken question.

"You're always cold." 

He laughs in agreement.

"Lucky that I have you to keep me warm." He says.

"You're too smooth by far." I tell him.

"That so?" He asks when the distance between us is closed again.

He leans down until our faces are inches apart and skims his knuckles along my jawline, stopping to bring the pad of his thumb to my lower lip. My eyes stay fixed to him, though he's looking at my lips. His eyes slowly drag upward back to my eyes. 

"Let's go." He says quietly, voice like distant thunder's echo.

He turns toward the direction of the bedroom and I follow.

When we make it into the room, he pulls off his sweater and drops it onto the floor before slowly climbing back into bed. He holds the edge of the comforter up for me to get in beside him.

I set the coffee mug on my beside table before sliding in. I settle into the soft sheets, and sigh feeling contented. I steal a glance over at Rufus to see him smiling, smoothing a strand of hair back into place. 

I sit up and scoot closer to him, to be near enough to lay my head on his chest and hear the beating of his heart. His hand comes up and softly smooths over my hair. His fingers comb through my hair slowly. He moves it out of my face, and the slight roughness of his fingertips gives me small goosebumps. 

He moves onto skimming his knuckles down between my shoulder blades, and brushing them back upward again. He repeats this series of motions over and over before bringing his hand up my scalp to rub gentle circles there. Before I know it, my eyes are closing and my thoughts are turning into images. I hear his heart beating, but behind the darkness of my closed eyelids, it's the beating of a clock. I'm at the crossroads where waking combines with dreaming.

Rufus's opposite hand is holding my hand over his heart. Occasionally, he absentmindedly rubs the hand with his thumb. I can still hear the rain outside but it becomes more distant. 

Rufus's hand moves again from my hair to wander down my back. His large hand gently rubbing my back is the last real coherent thought I have for a while. 

When I open my eyes again, I'm not sure at first how much time has passed.

I lift my head slightly and realize I fell asleep on Rufus's chest. He doesn't stir. The rain has lulled him to sleep, affording me a rare view of him perfectly at peace. 

He looks almost angelic lying there. His lashes are long, his blond hair seems almost boyish. For a moment, I think he looks younger than he is. I wonder if he ever really got to experience being young or if he always felt more grown up than he had to be. I feel a sharp pang in my heart when I wonder how anyone could have ever not loved him. I'm sad and angry for everything he's gone through that he didn't have to. I find it hard to condemn any of his actions against his father. I don't know if I entirely agree, all of those events were long before my arrival so all of my knowledge is second hand. I think he just wanted attention, he wanted to be spiteful. Because he was hurt and didn't know how, or just didn't want to ask for his father's love. Maybe he didn't even want it, he just wanted to hurt his father like he had been hurt. But that was a long time ago, and his father was gone now anyway. I wonder if Rufus would have been different had his mother still been alive. 

I lift his hand that covers mine and kiss his fingertips. At this, I see his eyelids start to flutter as he wakes up for the second time this morning. 

"Morning." I say.

He smiles sleepily.

"Morning. Again." He says.

I move so he can sit up if he wants to, but he quickly reaches for me to pull be back into him. 

"Just a little bit longer." He says. 

I nod my head and lay it on his bare chest again. His hand resumes up its earlier movements of rubbing my back. I look up at Rufus to see him lost in thought, gazing out of the window at the rain. I take hold of his opposite hand, bringing it close to my own heart as I close my eyes. His fingers wrap around mine. He knows I'm there if he needs to talk. But, for now, I'll leave him to his thoughts. 

And that's where we stay for most of the morning until light breaks through the rain and the clouds part ways. 

Rufus kisses the top of my head and suggests lunch. We drag ourselves out of bed and Rufus dials numbers into his phone, ordering something or other. 

"I thought you meant we were going somewhere for lunch, or you wanted me to make something." I say when he's off the phone. I realize I'm still really sleepy.

"Not this time. After we eat, we're going back to bed." He tells me with a wolffish grin.

"Demanding." I say, putting my hands on his chest, as he puts his hands on my waist. 

He leans down and kisses me soundly.

"Can you blame me?" He asks, before kissing me again.

"Course not." 

He kisses me a few more times before pulling away to put his sweater back on. 

The food comes and we have a lazy lunch in the living room, not bothering to take it into the dining room. After everything is disposed of, Rufus pulls me back into the bedroom, true to his word. 

At the threshold, he picks me up bridal style and carries me to bed, both of us laughing. 

Both of us are more than happy to spend the rest of the early afternoon snoozing off and on, in the warmth and safety of each other's arms. 

Bonus: 

"I know the Pres said he needed a day off, but... does he know part of the building is literally on fire?" Reno asks, turning toward Tseng. 

Tseng holds his phone to his ear, listening to the ringing stop as the call goes to voicemail a third time. He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, turning his back to the blazing inferno behind him.

They'll just have to deal with it.


End file.
